fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Enforcer
| capacity=1 | reload=1.0 | range=20.0 |}} The Enforcer is the legendary blunderbuss of Fable II that was once owned by the notorious town guard Giles, and can be obtained once you have completed the Spire quest. At the centre of Brightwood is a small farm (though it has grown quite a bit if you've finished the Cold Comfort Farmer quest). This is Giles's Farm, and if you are evil you can simply kill Giles in the Red Harvest quest and dig in his grave after the Spire to find his portcullis key. You can also do the Cold Comfort Farmer and The Blind Date quests and buy his house to obtain the portcullis key. While The Enforcer is the most powerful ranged weapon in the game (in terms of sheer damage) it has the worst range of any ranged weapon. It can be used to great effect in the Colosseum. In Giles's Farm Cellar, there is a small dungeon full of hollow men and small corridors. If you manage to fight your way through the hollow men and solve all the puzzles, you will reach a large room where your dog can lead you to a dig spot. Dig where he tells you to and The Enforcer is yours. Description This is perhaps the most powerful blunderbuss ever assembled, built by a guard by the name of Giles. Before retiring to work on a family and raise a farm, Giles was the terror of all outlaws, and was famous for his commitment and single-mindedness even in the face of insurmountable odds. Notes *You need a dog to obtain the gun. If you don't have a dog, go to Knothole Island to resurrect your dog (DLC required) or trade the gun from another hero. Bugs *Sometimes, your dog will not lead you to the dig spot. You do not have to exit the cave or restart the game or anything like that. Just feed your dog a treat, or throw the rubber ball, or anything else that will make the dog do something other than find the dig spot. Then when after he responds, he should be able to lead you to the spot. *If the method above does not work, you should re-enter the cave. Enemies will not respawn, all doors will remain open and your dog should lead you to the dig spot all the way from the entrance. *If you move into the farm house when you buy it, you can retrieve the key without having to steal but you should then rent the farm out to make The Enforcer appear in the cellar. After retrieving the weapon you can later evict the tenant and move back in yourself. Trivia *J.R.R. Tolkien wrote a fable entitled Farmer Giles of Ham in which Giles frightens off a giant with an exceptionally dangerous blunderbuss. *The name "The Enforcer" is also a possible reference to the third Dirty Harry film entitled The Enforcer, as with all Dirty Harry Films the title character uses a 44.Magnum Revolver which they claim is "''the most powerful handgun in the world" ''Echoing the description of The Enforcer somewhat *There is a grammatical error in the description of this weapon where it says "he retired to work on a family and raise a farm" when it should be "he retired to work on a farm and raise a family" Category:Fable II Weapons